Apache Kid Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Trail of the Coyote! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In the town of Twin Rivers a local named Langley rides into town wounded by a gunshot wound. He tells those who come to his aid that he was shot by the Apache Kid. Listening in is Aloysius Kare who is shocked to hear this accusation placed upon his alter-ego. As Langley is being patched up, he tells the sheriff that the Kid robbed him of five thousand dollars. The sheriff decides to look into the claims and gathers a posse to go hunting for the Apache Kid. When Aloyisus Kare is asked to join the posse, he declines. Slipping out of town Kare changes into his Apache Kid identity to investigate who is framing him for a crime he did not commit and clear his own name. Apache Kid is soon spotted by the posse but he manages to shake them. hiding in the woods, Apache Kid spots Langley riding out of town and jumps him easily. Apache Kid accuses Langley for framing him over the theft. Langley admits the crime and tries to kill Apache Kid in order to keep the truth from coming out. However, before Langely can stab Apache Kid with his knife, it is shot out of his hand. Langley is surprised to find the sheriff and his posse have overheard the entire confession. They soon round up Langley and the sheriff apologizes to Apache Kid for hounding him for a crime he didn't commit. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Langley Other Characters: * Sheriff * Doc Races and Species: * * Locations: * Twin Rivers Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Tie Your Sixgun Low | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Tex Morgan Vol 1 6 | StoryTitle4 = Scrapbook of the West: The Pony Express | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = John Buscema | Penciler4_2 = Maurice Del Bourgo | Inker4_1 = John Buscema | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western history. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * The Pony Express Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Kid Barrat: The Kid Who Downed the Killer King! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bob Brown | Inker5_1 = Bob Brown | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jeb Locations: * ** Buckhorn Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf6 = Tex Taylor Vol 1 7 | StoryTitle6 = Scrapbook of the West: Kit Carson | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Mario DeMarco | Inker6_1 = Mario DeMarco | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Biography of Kit Carson | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Flaming Frontier! | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Werner Roth | Inker7_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Apache Kid departs from a meeting with captain Bill Gregory at Fort Madison after discussing the coming arrival of the state governor to sign a mutual assistance treaty with Red Hawk's tribe. However not everyone is happy about this pact, a soldier named Calhoune, who hates Native Americans because his brother was killed during the Indian Wars. When Calhoune cannot get support from the other troops he begins a plot to cause a war between the soldiers and Red Hawk's tribe in an effort to wipe the Apaches out. To this end, Calhoune sneaks into the Apache village and steals the red feather from Apache Kid's headdress. The following morning, Apache Kid notices that the arrow is missing by pays it no mind. The Apaches then go to Fort Madison where they meet with Bill Gregory. Gregory informs them that the governor is on his way, Apache Kid decides to go ahead and meet with the wagon. Seeing this Calhoun sets his plot in motion. As Apache Kid approaches the stage coach taking the governor to the fort. Suddenly, an explosive goes off upsetting the cart. This leads the governor to believe that the Apache Kid was responsible and he orders his men to seize him. Apache Kid flees the scene and when the Apaches and soldiers arrive on the scene they learn what happened. To exacerbate tensions, Calhoune produces Apache Kid's stolen feather at the site where the explosives were placed, implicating the hero. Soon, Apache Kid returns in his alter-ego of Aloysius Kare in order to determine who frame him. As Red Hawk convinces the governor to continue peace they soon find that the explosion has started a forest fire that quickly begins raging out of control. As everyone flees the flame, it is realized that Calhoun has gone missing. Kare rides off to find him, changing back into the Apache Kid. The Kid rescues Calhoun and brings him back to the camp even though he faces persecution. However, before the governor can have Apache Kid arrested, Calhoun -- having had a change of heart after being rescued by Apache Kid -- confesses to the whole thing and is taken into custody. With the misunderstanding sorted out, Red Hawk and the governor sign the treaty agreement. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * James Calhoun Other Characters: * * * Halsey * Harry Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}